Fresh water shortages are becoming an increasing problem around the world, with demand for fresh water for human consumption, irrigation, and/or industrial use continuing to grow. In order to meet the growing demand for fresh water, various desalination methods may be used to produce fresh water from salt-containing water such as seawater, brackish water, water produced from oil and/or gas extraction processes, flowback water, and/or wastewater. For example, one desalination method involves the use of humidification-dehumidification (HDH) processes, which involve contacting a solution containing a dissolved salt with a carrier gas in a humidifier, such that the carrier gas becomes heated and humidified. The heated and humidified gas is then brought into contact with cold water in a dehumidifier, thereby producing water with a reduced salt content.
As the world's population expands, the accompanying increase in demand for fresh water has led to fresh water shortages in many regions of the world. Desalination, including humidification-dehumidification-based desalination, could potentially play a role in mitigating such shortages. Accordingly, improved desalination systems and methods are desirable.